charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Six-Shooter
Six-Shooter is a six-armed cowboy puppet with guns in each hand and the western 6-arm cowboy puppet actor of the group, he likes the sight of applauding audiences. Personality Six-Shooter's personality is that of a typical cowboy wildcard. He has his own agenda and way of doing things. Power Abilities Six–Shooter has Spider Physiology, Arachnid Manipulation and Web Generation. Six-Shooter wears a handkerchief that jumps up to cover half of his face whenever he shoots someone with explosive bullets. It is never explained how this is possible, but one may just assume it is part of the magic that animates him in the first place. He can also climb up walls like a spider. Six-Shooter can attack people with his Strangling thread, which is filled with poisonous cobweb. Weapons Six–Shooter has 6 guns and a big bag full of incendiary explosive ammunition with Super-acid, wrist-mounted guns, grenades, rifles, poisonous rope–like black whip, M134 Minigun, and automatic handguns. History Six–Shooter scores six arms, each with their own heavy caliber rifles. He wears a handkerchief that jumps up to cover his mouth whenever he shoots someone. It is never explained how this is possible, but one may just assume it is part of the magic that animates him in the first place. He did not appear until the second film, but he was just being repaired and played no part. He appeared fully constructed in “Toulon’s Revenge”. Six–Shooter likes several of the other puppets, is presumably inhabited by the soul of a human being. It’s identity is never revealed, however, his retro version in Retro Puppet Master contains the soul Afzel. Trivia * In "Axis of Evil" his extra arms make a cameo and his pictures is also seen in the credits along with Torch. * His original concept was a ninja with six arms instead of a cowboy. *In the behind the scenes of "Retro-Puppetmaster", Six Shooter is seen as Guy Rolfe opens the puppet trunk, but he doesn't appear in the movie. *Revealed through images for the film in "Puppet Master X: Axis Rising" he wears a stealth outfit. * He is the only puppet who could climb wall's like a spider. * Although he didn't appear until the 3rd movie, there is a head in André Toulon's Laboratory in "Puppet Master 2" which is using the same sculpt as Six-Shooter's. Many fans theorize that he was being rebuilt. * In the 2016 video game "Overwatch", there is a poster of Six-Shooter on one of the walls. *He did not appear until the 3rd film "Toulon's Revenge". *Six-Shooter, like several of the other puppets, is presumably inhabited by the soul of a human being. His identity is never revealed. *Six Shooter's personality is that of a typical cowboy wildcard. He has his own agenda and way of doing things. *Six–Shooter has a small role on "Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil" *In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Six Shooter gained new robotic arms with lasers attached and a robotic face plate covering his left eye. Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Toys Category:Gunmen Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Villain Destroyers Category:Possessed Object Category:Puppet Category:Horror Characters Category:Male